Control
by Griever11
Summary: Sure their romantic getaway had been interrupted by a dead body - one that turned up in his own pool, no less - but he'll still count this as a success. Season 5, a smutty post Murder, He Wrote prompt fill.


Season 5, post Murder, He Wrote.

There is no plot.

* * *

Castle wakes up with a jerk, eyes flying open as he gasps for breath, his heart already hammering beneath his chest. He panics for a quick second when he doesn't recognize his where he is, but his shoulders sag in relief when he realizes that he's at his Hampton's home.

He's unsure what caused his transition into wakefulness but now that he's slowly becoming more in tune with his surroundings, whatever it was, it hadn't been a nightmare. Especially when he becomes aware that he's totally naked and that there's a welcome warmth coiling around his half hardening length.

A familiar pleasure unfurls in his belly, spreading from his lower half all the way up to his cheeks, heat traversing his body like sunrise cresting over the horizon. He groans, his voice gruff and laced with the last vestiges of sleep. It's a sensation that's just a little too overwhelming to experience first thing in the morning and his eyes slam shut in an attempt to control himself.

 _Beckett._ Oh. _Oh,_ she is-

She's _very_ busy under the sheets; she's made herself comfortable between his widespread legs and he shivers as he feels her tongue stroke a wet path down his hard length. He hears - and _feels -_ his girlfriend snicker around him and he hisses, unable to hold back the visceral reaction to her ministrations, flames of desire and want licking their way up his torso. His hips tremble beneath her, and suddenly the sensation disappears and his eyes fly open at the cool air that replaces the sinful warmth of her lips.

Before he has a chance to protest, the thick weight of his soft down blanket flutters over his head and he's cocooned in darkness. He's teetering on the very edge of bliss, but he can't find it in himself to be annoyed with her - not when she's in such a playful mood. He glances down at Beckett and despite the relative darkness, he sees her smile up at him, wide and toothy; just a little bit shy. His heart swells with adoration and love for her, blossoming like a new bud on the first day of spring.

"Morning, Castle," she says, crawling up over him on all fours, the bed dipping on either side of his body as she makes her way up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Her voice is thick with sleep but the teasing smile playing at the corner of her lips indicates that she's not really sleepy at all.

Her fingers travel up his chest, leaving a line of goosebumps in their wake as they drag their way up his naked skin. "I got bored waiting for you to wake up and you were just lying there. I couldn't control myself."

"God, Beckett," he manages to say before her lips descend upon his again, a little less chaste, a lot more dirty.

Castle digs his elbows into the bed, rising up into the kiss. They move in tandem, working together as he backs up against the headboard into a sitting position. She chases him, sucking on his bottom lip as she straddles his thighs, palms on his cheeks to hold him in place as she presses kiss after devastating kiss upon him.

She settles onto him and he welcomes her slight weight, his hands place a gentle squeeze on her ass as his tongue slides against hers. Castle lets his fingers creep over her naked skin, resting on the soft swell of flesh as she undulates over him.

He's too preoccupied with the way she's sighing into his mouth, teeth nipping, her tongue pushing between his parted lips, that he doesn't realize she's inched her way upwards so she's just in the right spot to just oh-

He realizes it now, as Beckett rises over him on her knees, breasts traveling upwards into his line of sight, and he stares in wide-eyed wonder at the stiff peaks before him. The blanket falls away behind her, collects around her bare waist and the contrast of the sex-fuelled heat and the cool Hamptons air sends him into overdrive.

It makes him shudder with desire, causing her to chuckle, laughter filling the air around them as both her hands curl around his ears. She leans down and kisses him again, open mouthed, breathy, and he grunts with impatience, lifting his hips to try to entice her to sink down on him.

"Patience, babe," she whispers into his ear. Goosebumps form on his skin at the soft lilt of her voice and the hairs at the back of his neck stand at attention. "Good things come to those who wait."

She sniggers at her own double entendre and if he hadn't been too distracted by the feel of her nipples on his tongue, he'd have appreciated her pun as well. He sucks, hard, and the resulting moan of pleasure makes him clutch her closer, scrapes his teeth over her tender flesh.

His large hands spread wide, sliding up the smooth gossamer of skin of her back and grips her tight, trying to guide her to where he wants her to be. She squirms, thighs squeezing the side of his abdomen and she tries to shimmy away from him, giggling at his growl of frustration.

"Kate, please - you're killing me here," he gasps, biceps rippling as his arms band tight around her. "Fuck. You're a _tease._ "

"Not teasing, Castle. Just prolonging the pleasure."

He growls and traps her in place, feeling the evidence of her desire slick against his skin. They're sitting eye to eye and he sees the unfettered love shining back at him. Despite not having heard the actual words fall from her lips yet, it's enough. It's always enough.

He takes advantage of her temporary pause from trying to kill him with her sexiness to flip them over, using his bulk and strength so that he looms over her, spread-eagled on her back. Castle kisses her, soft but insistent. He drags his scruff along the sharp angle of her jaw, grins as she shivers under him, a small sigh of pleasure falling from her lips.

Her nails dig into his back as she hikes her legs up to wrap around his waist. It leaves her exposed to him and he can feel just how much she wants him. It drives him insane that he can do this to her; that this goddess of a woman finds him attractive and allows him to have his way with her on a regular basis.

God, how did he get so lucky?

She unwinds under him, mewling in frustration and he has half a mind to nip at her lips and say something about how payback's a bitch. He opens his mouth to comment, but one look at the blazing want in her eyes, the warning signs of _'Castle if you don't take me now, I'll kill you_ ' and he reassesses.

Finally, he lets himself sink down into her and the roaring in his ears is indiscernible from the roar of waves hitting the shore that he can hear wafting in from his open windows. It's always so good between them, and as her nails leave half-moon marks on his skin, he starts moving.

Beckett's eyes slam shut at his first thrust, and he manages to pull a groan from her as he slides out, slow and steady the way she likes. He can feel every inch of her, pulsing and clenching, tight around him.

"God, Cas-" she whines. "Ple- uh, _fu-uck._ "

Her incoherence makes him grin and it spurs him on. He slams back into her and it's both a punishment and a reward at the same time as he finds that he's starting to unravel. His control wavers and he picks up his pace, thrusting into her in time with every wanton exhalation that leaves Beckett's lips.

Her legs tighten around him, ankles pressing into his ass and her arms slide under his to find purchase between his shoulder blades. Every inch of him is pressed up against her, hot and sweaty, and pinpricks of white light start to bloom behind his eyelids. He picks up the pace, faster and deeper, taking his cue from the insistent moaning in his ear.

It takes him a few more deep thrusts, their bodies sliding against each other before Beckett cries out a string of obscenities that echo around him, bouncing off the walls of his ridiculously large room.

She comes hard, her back bowing up and over the mattress, lips parting in an 'O' of pleasure. Tremors rock through her, and it travels through him too, her walls squeezing him, tightening around his own hot desire and with one last slippery slide into her heat, he joins her in mutual bliss.

* * *

Castle doesn't know how long he stays boneless over her, but he can't find it in himself to care. Sure their romantic getaway had been interrupted by a dead body - one that turned up in his own pool, no less - but he'll still count this as a success. He turns his head to look at her, chin pillowed between her breasts.

Beckett's limp under him, awake, but only just. The fingers of her left hand are drawing nonsensical patterns on his sweaty back, round and round, up and down. Her other hand is buried in his hair, absentmindedly massaging his scalp. She's breathless still, tendrils of hair stuck to her forehead, chest heaving from exertion.

Eventually, her eyelids flutter open and bright green meet blue, sleepy and sated. A watery smile graces her features and it slowly blooms into a full-blown grin.

"I love you, you know that right?"

His heart trips at her words, eyebrows arching in pleasant surprise.

Wow.

He's sure she can feel the rapid thudding beneath his chest, excited and happy - full of love. Castle sighs and returns her smile – fully aware that while this is a pretty big deal for her, she's trying to be nonchalant about it, trying to be more like him, to _love_ like him.

So he musters up the strength to inch upwards to kiss her, slow and tender. He pulls away but keeps their noses touching in an Eskimo's kiss.

"Love you too, Beckett."

* * *

Prompt: Sometimes I just can't control myself when I'm around you.

Many thanks to beta squad, unsexy knees and all.

Twitter: estheryam  
Tumblr: griever11


End file.
